Banter
by TIVA ANGEL
Summary: Short Drabbles Multi-Chapter based on interactions between our favourite duo! Some Romance, Friendship and Comfort. Please Read and Review!
1. Paper Balls

**This is the first story of my multi- chapter drabbles! Thank you so much for all the reviews and please continue to Read and Review! Love yah guys!**

**Disclaimer: If only... :)**

**Defrost**

"Stop it, DiNozzo! "Exclaimed Ziva as another paper ball sailed across the air and it her right in the centre of her nose.

"Why? Are these little pieces of paper hurting our ex-mossad ninja assassin?" he bantered right back, ready for a challenge, the day had been filled up with paperwork and Ziva's fiery rage may be able to defrost the icy day. The way her deadly eyes glared right back at him, no doubt she would be able to floor in two seconds. But he knew that she would never hurt him. Suddenly he heard her metal chair clank against her filing cabinet; she rose and stalked across the small distance between their desks. He gulped- he wasn't so sure anymore.

"So Tony, you do not think that these 'little pieces of paper' could hurt anyone." She added just the right about of vehemence into her tone for him to raise his eyebrows in uncertainty. Slowly, she traced her nails across the rough edge of the paper, eliciting a startled jump from the senior field agent.

"Mmm, I am not so sure anymore how about we find out erm another day? He gulped; it had been a long time since he had seen the side of Ziva that he thought has dissipated as she assimilated into the US. It was… hot… to say the least. Damn, the icy day was definitely defrosting.

"Thought so" She smirked, confident she had won this round. He was about to retort back when he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head.

"Get back to work both of you! I hear another word and you'll wish you were never born!" Wow the meeting in MTAC must really have not gone well, Tony mused he caught Ziva's eyes and saw his thoughts in her eyes.

**Please Review! :)**


	2. Temple Run

**Here's another chapter! Thank you for all the follows! Please Read and Review! Love yah guys! **

**Temple Run**

"What are you doing Tony?" she whispered in his hear. Startled, his feet dropped from his desk and a small yelp escaped his throat. "Damn" he muttered, as he saw his figure get devoured by the chasing beasts, after he missed the bark jump.

"Successfully beating my high score, Zee-vah, until you came that is." He quipped. Damn, he thought, he may have been able to actually post this on the high-score chart if he had not been so rudely interrupted.

Speaking of which, Ziva had still not moved her lips from near his ear, as she absentmindedly stared at his phone screen, and the close proximity brought heat to his face, reddening his ears. Of course being her ninja-self, nothing escaped her senses.

"Am I making you nervous, Tony?" she whispered so softly into his ear; that he couldn't hold back the shiver that ran through his spine. Damn that exotic accent of hers.

"No, Probie" he ignored the glare she gave him, "I was just wondering what you are still doing here, eager to be so close to me, eh?" She huffed in annoyance and moved her face away the slightest bit away from his.

"No, I was simply curious as to what it is you have been playing, now for the last 45 minutes."

He stared at her mystified, trying to suss out whether she was being serious or not, there was a sense of confusion and curiosity in her eyes as she looked at him softly, no she was actually asking.

"Hold on, you're telling me that you have _never _played Temple Run before?" he couldn't keep out the incredulous tone which seeped into his question.

She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to work out what had gotten Tony so… amazed.

"No. Why? Should I have?" Tony continued to stare at her, his mouth hanging slightly open, he shook his head trying to gather his thoughts straight. His mind at become slightly jumbled at the idea that she has never played Temple Run, oh and her dizzyingly soft pink lips were not helping either.

"It is only the most popular game out there, everyone has played it! It's like the Star Wars of all movies!" She frowned slightly at his hyperbolic choice of words, she had been pretty sure that after 8 years of living in the USA, she had assimilated to their culture; apparently she has more to learn.

"You have to play it right now, Ziva, forget about paperwork!" he chucked his phone at her so quickly that she almost didn't catch it.

"Just follow the instructions on the screen and don't worry it takes time to get the hang of the game." He watched as she stood up and leant against his filing cabinet fully absorbed into the game; her slim fingers sliding across his screen with both grace and deadly speed.

"Tony, I fell off the edge." He smiled at her simple innocence and slightly flustered look on her face.

"It's okay Zee-vah, you may be a ninja, but you can't be good at everything at your first try." He smirked, earning a glare from her.

"Now, what do I do?" she inquired, turning the phone screen around.

He read the simple words on the screen: 'Would you like to submit this new High Score?'

**Please Review :)**


	3. Cowgirl

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and favouriting and following, they make my day! Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: For all my fanfics- I do not own anything, :)**

**Cowgirl.**

Great. Working on a Sunday, again, did Gibbs not understand that normal humans did need some days off, is one day off too much to ask? Tony contemplates the idea that perhaps Gibbs was still punishing him for ramming their suspect's car after he had insulted his suit, but then Mcgee wouldn't be here, and they wouldn't be waiting for Ziva to show up either. Speaking off his little ninja (his ninja?) it was unlike her to be late…mmm perhaps she had a late night. At the mere thought of this Tony's stomach heaved, no don't go down that road again, the last time you did she ended up going on suicide mission. No, as Abby would say, happy thoughts, joyful thoughts- but none came to Tony seeing as he was at work on a _Sunday_.

He was broken out of his thoughts at the familiar ding off the elevator and he looked up- his mouth fell wide open.

There before, Ziva sauntered into the bullpen, he thought he heard a greeting but his mind was in a trance and the building could have caught fire and he wouldn't have noticed; because there before him, his partner of seven years was dressed in a freaking Cowgirl outfit. Her feet were clad in knee high red leather boots, with buckles criss–crossing around. His eyes moved upwards to spy the vast expense that was in view, her legs honey brown, soft contrasting against the fierce red colour of the boots. He swallowed and eyed the tight denim skirt she wore- he shifted in his chair subtly- a denim mini skirt, which could barely be counted as an article of clothing. She was dressed in a baby pink and baby blue cowboy shirt tied at the bottom, to show just a portion of a midriff is she lifted her arms, buckled over it was a small denim vest, encompassing, and curving around her figure. Her Star of David rested in the base of her neck. He finally looked at her face. Her thick hair was down in curls, actually cascading down to the mid of her back, falling loosely over her shoulders. And for the love of all that his holy, she was even wearing a hat. He dryly swallowed and tried to compose his mind for everything a movie reference, a joke, a scold for being late- nothing for once Anthony DiNozzo Jr was speechless.

Ziva smirked as she saw her partner eye her up, from head to toe, she recognised that look of desire in his eyes, and the thought made her heart flutter in an odd way. Time for some fun.

"You okay, Tony?" she purred, stretching and smiling smugly as she saw him visibly swallow at the exposure of her toned stomach.

"Eh?" Tony strangled out, the most pathetic sound he had heard, damn only this crazy Israeli chick could make him act like a teenage boy. He finally composed him and looked up into her eyes. He nearly choked up again as he took in her seductive smile and teasing eyes, god she was going to be the death of him.

"Out on a date with Woody, Zeevah?" he retaliated; no way was she going to win this.

She momentarily paused, trying to figure out what movie reference he had made, then she smirked it did not matter she still had the upper hand.

"No, Tony just with someone who happens to like Cowgirls." She lied; her smirk grew as she saw his eyes darken as he fantasized what she had just said. He was too easy.

"Well he couldn't have been any luckier." Both stopped and started at each other as the words left his mouth. Tony inwardly cursed as he had slipped out something unintentionally; he looked up to see Ziva eyeing him curiously, an affectionate smile playing on her lips. Just at that moment Abby ran in and enveloped Ziva in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ziva! Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, you went to the party after all, I knew you wouldn't let those kids down at their fancy dress party they really needed a cowgirl. You look amazing! My friend would like me to thank you, she really couldn't dress up for them, and she had to go to the hospital after she forgot to wear her ear plugs at the concert..." Abby rambled on and on. Ziva caught Tony's eye as she looked up, she looked away, and a shy smile formed on her lips at Tony's unmasked look of... adoration.

"Gear up, dead Petty officer in Quantico." Gibbs barked, he stopped short as he saw Ziva's attire. He smirked slightly as he holstered his gun.

"First and elf lord, then a cow girl, hey DiNozzo you got any ideas?"

**Please Review!:)**


End file.
